


Ninja Lovin'

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: There was always time for love, even between all the fighting and drama.[Various/Reader][Reader-Insert Oneshot Collection]





	1. Ghost (Sasori)

**Author's Note:**

> There's like no Naruto reader-inserts on this wesbite and that hurts my soul, as it was the very first fandom I ever wrote for. I have a story I'm considering re-writing and posting on here, but for now, take this! It's a couple of old writings from my Naruto imagines blog on Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Line: When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Sasori was much like a ghost, visiting at night, gone by day, never there for more than just a second. 

You had grown so accustomed to rarely seeing him that you had been mentally preparing yourself for the day he never came back, forcing back your thoughts of curiosity on what he could possibly be doing with all his time. When you had woken up that morning though, there was something different in the air. 

He would come visit you tonight. 

Just as silently as ever, when night fell and you were relaxing in bed, the window in your room unexpectedly opens. You quickly recognize his silhouette and sit up in bed, wishing he could get on with it and simply come inside. He slowly steps into the room, his hat still on his head to cover his face. 

The first few times you had met him, he had refused to reveal his face entirely. 

Words weren’t often exchanged at first,those would come later; for now, the physical affection that has kept your heart beating for him was on the agenda. He lays next to you, turning off the last amount of light in the room before he pulls you into an embrace. He had long since revealed his puppet nature to you, but deep down, you felt while he was with you, he was human. 

His arms wrap around your waist, head resting on your chest as he stays eerily still, even when you wiggle to get yourself in a more comfortable position. 

“Why do you listen to my heart beat every time you come over?” You whisper. 

“Because it’s different than my own.” He whispers back. “A priceless work of art, beating day in and day out…” 

Your heartbeat was different. It felt lively, warm, not like his that seemed to beat mechanically with no real feeling behind it. His hand rests over your heart before he finally moves, slowly rising to hover above your lips and giving you the briefest peck before hes instantly at the window. 

“I’ll be back again.” 

“…I hope.” 

And just like that he’s gone. 

As quick as a heartbeat comes and goes. 

He’s gone.


	2. Depression (Neji Hyuuga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Ask** : Can you do a Neji imagine where he's comforting his s/o while she's depressed? Than you your blog is amazing :)

Neji is quiet as he had long since learned that words wouldn’t heal the situation. 

He’s quietly staring at you as you’re curled up in your bed, facing the wall and refusing to acknowledge his presence. You know he won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but a part of you filled with bitter feelings wants to make him feel just as bad. It isn’t right, but at the moment, you feel miserable enough that you don’t care about anyone else’s feelings. 

Or maybe you cared too much, which is why you weren’t saying anything. 

Seeing that you weren’t going to many any move to greet him, he sits on the edge of your bed, hand resting on the top of your head. He waits to see if you’ll reject his advances but when you don’t, he leans down to press a kiss to your ear. 

“Good morning.” He whispers. “Do you want me to handle your missions for the day?”

“It doesn’t… matter.” 

“I’ll handle them, then.” He nods. “Stay inside and rest. Call me if you need me.” 

You sit up and turn your body to face him, a pout on your face as your torn between wanting to be left alone and wanting to be held. You can feel the frustration building up as Neji continues to give you an understanding look, and you partially want to punch him for making you feel so… loved. Still miserable but feeling slightly better, you wiggle closer to Neji and lay your head on his shoulder. 

“Would you prefer I stay?”

“Yes please…”

“Then I will.”


	3. Cuddling (Itachi Uchiha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Ask** : Hi! :) fluffy imagine with itachi and his s/o cuddling in bed

It was the simple things that could make you the happiest. 

Even with all the negative thoughts brewing in his head, he found a certain type of solace when he was with you. The hours of the morning, which he couldn’t seem to sleep later than when the sun rose, were always the most comforting, especially when you were curled up next to him. 

Itachi wills himself to make himself coffee, that the bitter taste will wake him up and send him back into reality where he had too many responsibilities to list. But the sight of you in his bed made it seem all the more warmer, and he couldn’t draw himself away; the coffee can wait, he thinks to himself, as he knew his days in bed with you were numbered. 

He would enjoy the moment while he could. Enough to engrave it in his memory for when you’re no longer around, when he can no longer see your face. He shakes away the thoughts as his time with you in the morning is supposed to be his hour of happiness, and he wouldn’t let it be tainted. 

He pulls you against his chest from behind, having you fit perfectly against him as you let out a content sigh. You’re warm, he thinks to himself, nuzzling his nose into your neck playfully. You refuse to wake up, as usual, but he’s not surprised; he was perfectly fine with pretending to sleep as long as he had the chance to hold you. 

Yes, it was the simplest things that could make you happiest.


	4. Insecure (Ino Yamanaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Original Ask** : Ino comforting her s/o who's insecure about having a little chub?

Ino had grown up a lot since she was younger; she remembered the days she constantly called Chouji fat, and regretted it greatly. Though she herself preferred staying in shape, she no longer saw some chub, or lots of chub, as being disgusting or less beautiful. She had grown. 

And she was glad she had, because hearing how upset you were now about your own weight issues made her chest feel heavy. 

“You know you’re beautiful no matter what, though.” She’s stern with her statement, saying it in a threatening matter which meant ‘don’t try to say the opposite of what I’m saying’. “If you want it gone, I’ll exercise and diet with you. But otherwise, I don’t see an issue. You’re healthy. You’re beautiful by my standards. There’s nothing to worry aobut, is there?”

“You still sound a bit self-centered, Ino.” You smile, though, her words having the effect she wanted them to. “But… thank you.”

“What can I say? That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
